


Храм

by thisone_is



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mutant Powers, Other, Plants, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Religious Cults, Romance, Science Fiction, Underage Prostitution, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisone_is/pseuds/thisone_is
Summary: Когда твоя жизнь больше напоминает выживание или в городах бывшего фронтира-колонии, живущего каждый по своим законам, или в пустошах на границах по соседству с дикими животными и мусорщиками, - ты не думаешь о Храме.Когда ты привык, что так живут в той или иной мере все вокруг, а возможности для воплощения радужных планов легче найти в наркотиках и рассказах сетевых сумасшедших, чем в реальности, где можно получить по голове на выходе из бара, - ты не думаешь о Храме.Когда слухи о том, что порой творится где-то там, в окраинных агломерациях, одинаково нелепы и давно привычны, так что в них мало кто верит, ведь каждый день есть дела поважнее, - ты тем более не думаешь о Храме.У тебя и без сетевых баек полно проблем в жизни.Но это не значит, что однажды Храм не задумается о тебе.ps. Незримые мои котики, это онгоинг и автор может очень долго курить бамбук и расчехлять детские комплексы, поэтому выкладываться будет как попало, по мере производства.Бехолд :-*





	1. Chapter 1

В Храме было холодно.

  
Почти так же, как в первые дни, когда больная на голову зубастая тварь притащила его сюда, пообещав срезать руку и ноги ниже колен, если рыпнется в сторону. Антье тогда не нужно было долго приглядываться к нему, чтобы понимать, что не врёт - срежет и не поморщится, точно так, как описал, ещё и выебываться этим будет потом перед тобой же. Самая стремная и очаровательная сторона его чувства юмора, твою мать, заключалась в том, что он вообще редко говорил кому-то неправду. Не было в этом нужды.  
Тем поганее было сейчас от мысли, что ни одну из своих угроз этот урод уже не выполнит. Ни те, которыми он грозил самому Антье, ни тем более те, которые обещал другим, кто посмотрит косо или попытается руку поднять на него.

  
Антье ненавидел его, конечно. Каждую ночь, стуча зубами от мерзкого озноба под грубым одеялом в своей наполовину разоренной келье, ставшей теперь похожей на настоящую тюрьму, каждую долбаную ночь, прежде чем провалиться в тревожный сон, сплетенный из фантомных кошмаров и глухой тоски, какую должны испытывать мертвецы по миру живых, - он снова и снова вспоминал всё, за что ненавидел этого ублюдка, впиваясь зубами в сгиб одеяла, пока хватало сил.  
За то, что приволок сюда в тот день, словно безвольный кусок мяса, какими для него всегда были примерно все, кроме него самого. За то, во что превратил, за незаживающие раны под самой хреновой перевязкой на свете, пробитые насквозь сосуды и инфильтрацию в мягкие ткани каждый раз, когда семенам нужен был выход на поверхность. За унизительные срезанные потом ремни на койке, за их отсутствие, когда они были так нужны. За то, что он глумливо предлагал вместо них.  
За то, что отдал его Храму и показал, каково это - чувствовать смысл того, что ты делаешь в этом мире, в собственных сосудах. За ту запись для протоколов, которую Антье просматривал раз за разом после попытки отравления - больше суток, которые этот ненормальный провел над ним с инъекторами и инструментами, потому что подпускать послушников было слишком рискованно, и потому что никто, кроме него самого, не смеет Антье и пальцем тронуть, это, твою мать, эксклюзивное право, с которыми нужно родиться, не меньше. За то, что он сделал потом с исполнителями. За то, что изменилось после этого.  
Список можно было бы продолжать бесконечно, если бы теперь на это хватало сил.  
Но больше всего Антье ненавидел его за то, что он посмел сдохнуть, как последний тупой зомби из своих одноразовых отрядов, и оставить его одного.

  
Оставить.  
Наедине со всем этим.  
С Храмом, запутавшимся в собственных корнях, с Айлой Сакар, которой он всю дорогу был как кость в горле, со всем, что они не успели поставить на поток, а теперь уже и не успеют - потому что его гребаный штамм священных трав был слишком сильно завязан на него самого, а Антье слишком поздно осознал до конца, что это означает.  
С бессилием, с одиночеством. Со страхом.  
Ему хватило тогда пары часов, чтобы понять, что вместе с Эстве умерла и часть его самого. И теперь, спустя полгода, его каким-то диким образом всё ещё пугала мысль о том, что это были не только семена, уснувшие в ранах, которые не смогли разбудить никакие протоколы из тех, что применяла к нему Сакар.

  
Если бы это было так.  
Если бы.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё началось с Реина, и в какую-то секунду Антье был уверен, что на нём всё и закончится.  
Та секунда разделила его жизнь на две части - и до недавнего времени он был уверен, что не может быть пропасти глубже, чем та, что пролегла между этими частями, как кратер от ядерного взрыва, способного расколоть планету. Позже оказалось, что ядерный взрыв на всю планету был бы куда предпочтительнее - или хотя бы быстрее.  
Но это всё было потом.  
Сначала, до этого, был только Реин и его сад.

Реин появился в городе, по его словам, пару лет назад, и судя по всему, довольно долго старался не высовываться без необходимости - иначе Антье слышал бы о нём хоть краем уха, не от одного знакомого, так от другого. Но его в тот период больше интересовали вещества, расширяющие восприятие, чем хорошие антибиотики из частных рук - а именно последними Реин зарабатывал себе на жизнь.  
Как Антье позже сумел аккуратно выяснить, тот жил в полузаброшенной части города и работал с парой больниц, где не задают вопросов о происхождении пулевых ранений или отрезанных пальцев своих пациентов, но не имел ничего против продажи своего товара и в частные руки. Сам он говорил позже, что не считает своим правом судить или задавать вопросы людям, которые помогают ему в ответ на помощь им - а раз ему есть чем помочь, значит, так тому и быть.  
Антье находил этот подход скорее наивным, чем честным. Но ему не пришло бы в голову жаловаться.

Тем вечером он вообще-то пришёл в бар к Маре, причём вполне с конкретной целью, если не сказать - двумя. И одна из этих целей явно не числилась в её представлениях как легко выполнимая.  
\- Не впутывай меня, Антье. Я ведь предупреждала. Если у тебя проблемы с дикарями из нижнего района, ищи других перекупщиков. А я сейчас не только своей головой рискую, если что. Извини.  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Погоди, - он придержал дверь подсобки, входя в узкий коридор вместе с ней и не закрывая до конца.  
Баровая музыка и гул генераторов, которые она маскировала, здесь звучали куда тише.  
\- Это не для меня. Ребята Самьяра вчера прислали сообщение, кто-то из младших этих, которые ещё имён не заслужили. Самьяр планирует какие-то разборки с нижним, говорить никому ничего не хочет, просто они волнуются. Если им действительно не повезёт, больница их не прикроет. Они просто ищут, где можно купить нормальных колёс подешевле, чтобы отлежаться потом и не привлекать внимания. Скажи ещё, что не сделала бы того же, будь у тебя возможность.  
\- Будь у меня возможность, я бы не стала начинать войну с отморозками из нижнего района.  
\- Логично, - согласился он. - И почему во главе самьяровых ребят стоит он, а не ты? У тебя бы они не выбывали пачками каждые три месяца. Может, даже отморозки из нижнего к вам бы в итоге присоединились.  
К сожалению, Мара умела быть не только логичной, но и последовательной.  
\- Антье, ищи других перекупщиков, - повторила она. - Если твоим друзьям нужна просто обезболка и антибиотики, у тебя проблем не будет. А если что-то помощнее - рассказывай самьярову сказку кому-нибудь ещё, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно. Тогда как насчёт твоей сестры? Если ты не хочешь поговорить с ней, может, я сам...  
\- У моей сестры больше нет доступа к складу.  
Что-то в её голосе прозвучало не так, как обычно. Антье молчал пару секунд.  
\- Она в порядке?  
Мара вздохнула, поджав губы. А потом положила руку на тяжёлую ручку двери.  
\- Антье, не лезь в это глубже, чем на самом деле хочешь, - наконец произнесла она. - И в разборки эти не лезь, если не хочешь закончить, как моя сестра.  
\- Если бы я мог.  
\- Ты уже пообещал им помощь?  
\- Да, - соврал он, чтобы не объяснять подробнее.  
Дело было не в том, что он кому обещал - он сразу предупредил их, что гарантий не будет, пока он не переговорит с парой друзей. И, само собой, собирался разжиться у Мары не только запасными медикаментами и отнюдь не только для самьяровых ребят. Но теперь начинать эту часть разговора было как-то неловко, особенно если с её сестрой действительно успело случиться что-то посерьёзнее вылета с полуофициальной охранной должности при больничном складе. Хотя что, твою мать, может быть серьёзнее, если в этом складе - половина твоего заработка и возможностей иметь в друзьях две трети района?  
Плохо. Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, если бы она отказалась работать с ним дальше вообще - но в ближайшей перспективе достаточно погано.

\- Знаешь, что? - вдруг задумчиво проговорила Мара, будто что-то вспомнив. Антье вскинул на неё глаза. - Покрутись сегодня в баре подольше и понаблюдай. Есть шансы, что тебе могут помочь хотя бы с частью самьяровых бед. Есть один человек... Но имей в виду, - предупредила она, нахмурившись, - если они правда начнут свою уличную войну, чтобы ни моего имени, ни его там не мелькало. Не порти пареньку жизнь раньше времени. И...  
\- За мной услуга, - понимающе кивнул он.  
С незнакомыми поставщиками не стоило сразу начинать разговоры о личном. Но если можно будет хотя бы договориться насчёт медикаментов, даже без учёта бонусов, на которые он рассчитывал с Марой... Это будет означать решение части проблем. Самьяр платил неплохо, если понимал, за что.  
\- Это уже вторая услуга, имей в виду. Ещё одна - и все вместе будут эквивалентны одной почке. Нам как раз не хватает для пересадки.  
Антье махнул рукой.  
\- Мои почки можно пересаживать в наказание. Я худший донор на свете. Но я спрошу пару знакомых, не знают ли они, у кого есть получше.  
\- Сам предложил, - усмехнулась Мара. - Хорошо, смотри. Твоего нового друга зовут Реин, он обычно сидит в дальнем конце стойки после одиннадцати. Продаёт антибиотики и анестетики без маркировки прямо с рук. Если не врут, то отличные.  
\- Как давно ты его знаешь?  
\- Несколько месяцев. Он бывает у меня нечасто, и пару раз его перехватывали ещё до того, как я успевала сказать ему привет. Имей в виду.  
Вот это уже звучало интересно.  
\- Как узнаю?  
Мара пожала плечами.  
\- Высокий, светлый, не как местные. Чуть моложе тебя на вид, но голова наполовину седая. Свитер с высоким горлом, никогда его не видела в чём-то ещё, сумка с десятком карманов. На военную похожа. По-моему, делает вид, что пьёт, и думает, что хорошо сливается с фоном. Ты его не пропустишь, поверь.  
Антье поднял бровь.  
\- Несколько месяцев? Высокий, молодой, с военной сумкой, не умеет пить и продаёт хорошие вещества? И я до сих пор его не знаю?  
\- Я же сказала - имей в виду, что его найдётся кому перехватить, если будешь тормозить.  
Ах, даже вот так.  
\- Сколько у меня конкурентов? Женщины, мужчины, кто-то ещё?  
\- Да откуда мне знать? Ты вообще что собрался делать, товар у него покупать или пробовать затащить в койку?  
\- Ну, знаешь, надо ещё посмотреть...  
\- Антье, - предупреждающе начала она.  
\- ...Хороший ли у него товар.  
Мара махнула рукой.  
\- Ты помнишь, о чём мы договаривались? Насчёт Самьяра и нижнего района.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Никаких имён, никаких наводок, я просто продал им, что смог найти, и дальше пусть разбираются сами. Не переживай. Я не люблю подставлять людей, на которых можно положиться.  
\- Я тоже не люблю многое из того, что иногда приходится делать.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Она убрала сигареты обратно в карман.  
\- Ладно. Удачного вечера. И постарайся не сделать так, чтобы он начал обходить этот бар за пять кварталов.  
Он фыркнул, покачав головой, и отпустил дверь, позволяя ей закрыться.

В основном помещении бара стало чуть просторнее.  
Та часть посетителей, которых не слишком интересовала ночная жизнь, приходивших за простым человеческим общением и выпивкой без особых проблем, уже успела разойтись. Другая - те, кому были куда интереснее услуги, которые любой бар предлагал после наступления темноты, - ещё только начинали собираться, и притихшая музыка под аккомпанемент генераторов звучала теперь почти уютно. Может быть, потому что не била теперь по голове, словно стальным листом. Стоило воспользоваться этим, пока была возможность.  
Зайдя в туалет, он задержался перед защищённым экраном зеркалом над треснувшей раковиной. Умыл лицо холодной водой, зачесал волосы ладонью, оставив пару прядей свободно висеть возле ушей, поправил рубашку с отводным воротом, оставив шею открытой, но без перебора. Нечего пугать потенциального поставщика хороших вещей, если вдруг его интересы лежат в другой области человеческого общения.  
В конце концов, если ребята Самьяра не получат от Антье того, что им нужно, они найдут способ добыть это где-то ещё. И, пусть Маре и не обязательно было знать это так подробно, но он едва ли получит от этого больше проблем, чем у него уже есть. Во всяком случае, тех проблем, которые он мог решить.  
Но упускать возможность - это самое глупое, что можно сделать в жизни.  
Будет ли человек, о котором говорила Мара, только средством избавить кого-то от неприятностей или новой возможностью, он не знал - но не простил бы себе теперь, если бы не попробовал это выяснить.  
Вернувшись в бар, он подошёл к стойке и негромко попросил у бармена бокал чего-нибудь некрепкого, а потом повернул голову и ненавязчиво посмотрел в конец стойки.  
Музыка на секунду стала тише, а потом накатила новой мягкой волной - и столкнулась с той, что он смутно ощутил внутри, когда человек за стойкой повернул голову и вдруг встретился с ним взглядом.  
О, да.  
Мара была права.  
Антье чуть не улыбнулся, почувствовав, что, кажется, был совершенно к этому не готов.  
\- Если бы у тебя был серьёзный разговор к вот тому юноше с пустым стаканом, - негромко спросил он бармена, не поворачивая головы, - что бы ты ему поставил выпить первым делом?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Не против?  
Реин снова посмотрел на него - словно не было этого быстрого обмена взглядами минуту назад, или он мог вообще ничего не значить, - и опустил свой стакан на барную стойку, с интересом глянув в его сторону.  
\- Располагайся.   
Антье сел на стул рядом, но на расстоянии чуть ближе вытянутой руки, сразу слегка развернулся к нему. Положил один локоть на стойку и улыбнулся.   
\- Ладно. Давай я сразу начну с приличной части. Меня зовут Антье, и я самый хреновый шпион этого бара.   
Реин улыбнулся чуть заметно, подняв бровь.  
\- Самокритично. - Он помолчал секунду, касаясь своего пустого бокала, а потом вдруг негромко спросил: - Не знаю - будет невежливо спросить, чем докажешь?  
Антье тихо рассмеялся.  
Ему нравились люди, которые не против поддержать игру, даже если она ничем потом не закончится. Впрочем, Реин, кажется, не выглядел человеком, готовым играть исключительно вхолостую. Он держался сдержанно, но скользнувший по лицу Антье и чуть ниже взгляд внимательных глаз не лгал - ему было интересно.   
Зелёные у него оказались глаза, будто выгоревшие на солнце.   
Антье таких близко и не видел никогда.  
\- Во-первых, ты меня заметил, - с улыбкой сказал он. - А во-вторых, я пытал бармена на предмет того, что ты пьёшь, чтобы угостить тебя - и, представь себе, он не раскололся даже после серии допросов. Ты сломал мне все методы работы, только появившись. Теперь придётся спрашивать тебя прямо.   
Реин окинул его коротким взглядом - и тут же, не переставая чуть заметно улыбаться, поинтересовался:  
\- А что же ты Мару не спросил? Она бы тебе и без допросов наверняка сказала.  
Вот же наблюдательный.  
\- Чтобы она решила, что мне от тебя только одно нужно?   
Реин поднял бровь.  
Та была русая, как и вся голова у него, и точно так же пробита белым волосом насквозь, как изморосью.   
\- А тебе, значит, нужно не только.  
Он развёл руками.  
\- Как ты можешь такие вещи знать, даже не познакомившись?  
\- Ну, другие же как-то обходятся.  
\- Я не такой. - Антье улыбнулся, наклоняя голову. - Я, может быть, втайне надеюсь на серьёзные отношения. Если, конечно, тебя заинтересуют условия... Или меня твои. Я обычно не против подстроиться, если предложенное того стоит.  
Реин снова окинул его оценивающим взглядом, мягко повернувшись на стуле. Антье невольно задержал взгляд на его стройных длинных ногах, почти обтянутых жёсткими штанами, поверх которых на бёдрах было закреплено несколько ремней с дополнительными карманами. Вместе с дырявым в нескольких местах свитером с высоким горлом это выглядело неожиданно. Он сюда пришёл, чтобы сидеть и не привлекать внимания, или наоборот?  
Антье снова поднял взгляд.  
Реин рассматривал его с таким видом, словно читал эти мысли не в первый раз. И чуть заметная улыбка на его губах выглядела теперь какой-то уж слишком понимающей.  
\- Так что тебя интересует на самом деле? - спросил он почти мягко. - Обезболивающие или антибиотики?   
Антье вздохнул, разводя руками.  
\- Антибиотики больше. Но к ним, сам понимаешь, и доверия меньше.  
\- Да? - Реин чуть повёл головой. - Почему меньше?  
\- Тебе никто никогда не говорил? - Антье посмотрел на него с весёлым подозрением, покачиваясь на стуле. - Ты вообще в курсе, как их производят и что они делают? Обезболкой может любая ерунда сработать, максимум побочки - посадишь кому-нибудь печень или эффект отмены словишь. А с антибиотиками - поди их произведи, да ещё рассчитай дозы, да так, чтобы потом хуже не сделать, чем было... Ты должен бы знать хоть основы, а?  
Реин пожал плечами.  
\- Я у вас в городе не очень давно.  
\- А что, в других городах это иначе делают?  
Он снова чуть улыбнулся, поведя головой.  
\- Если б они мне отчитывались, как делают, я бы тебе сказал.  
\- Ага. Ты не знаешь, как их делают у нас или где-то ещё, но считаешь, что твоим можно доверять, вроде как независимо от того, что у тебя покупают.  
\- Да, - просто сказал Реин, моргнув и словно не расслышав подвоха.  
\- Ничего себе. Кто твой поставщик?  
Теперь он посмотрел на Антье молча и с явным укором.  
И куда только делся этот наивный взгляд человека, который не в курсе даже базовых понятий, мало-мальски знакомых любому идиоту, прожившему на свете больше десятка лет?  
\- Ладно, ладно. Извини. Очень невежливый вопрос, я знаю. - Антье снова улыбнулся и поднял руки, показывая ему ладони. - Давай, я всё-таки попробую загладить эту неловкость? Выпивка за мой счёт, а после обсудим детали. На самом деле, я буду только рад, если твой товар и правда так хорош. Мне бы сейчас очень пригодился человек, стабильно поставляющий хорошие медикаменты. Так что ты пьёшь?  
Реин показал ему пустой бокал.  
\- Воду.   
\- Очаровательно, - Антье наклонил голову, а потом протянул руку и взял его бокал, почти коснувшись его пальцев. - А серьёзно?  
\- И серьёзно тоже воду.   
Он посмотрел на бокал в своей руке слегка растерянно.   
Не то чтобы он совсем не воспринял слова Мары об этом человеке всерьёз - мало ли, в жизни всякое встречается - но почему-то всё равно не ожидал, что вот так. Кто ходит обставлять свои дела в бар - а тем более, кто ходит в бар, чтобы посидеть там незаметно в углу стойки и расслабиться, если уж на то пошло, по Реину всё ещё не было понятно, какой вариант ему сегодня был ближе, - и при этом не пьёт там ничего крепче воды? Параноики или ребята, которые сидят на чём-нибудь покрепче, например.  
Только вот Реин не был особо похож ни на того, ни на другого. И на человека, который шутит так плоско, тоже не был.  
Антье на всякий случай поднял бокал повыше, но запаха не уловил. Правда вода.  
Он посмотрел на своего нового знакомого.  
\- Что? - спросил тот, усмехнувшись. - Нет. Я не больной. И не сектант. Давай следующий вопрос.  
\- Ну... Бывшая военная машина? - попробовал он. - У тебя сумка вон.  
\- Сумка, наверно, оттуда. Не знаю точно. Я - нет.  
\- Импланты?   
\- Ни в жизнь.  
\- Ох, тогда даже не знаю. А может...  
\- А может человек просто, - Реин взял у него бокал обратно, поставил на стол, - ну, просто не хотеть пить того, что со спиртом?  
\- В нашем городе? В нашем районе? В нашем баре?.. Нет. Точно нет. Ладно, твои секреты - твоё дело. Значит, я угощаю... Вот прямо водой? - Он сам рассмеялся тому, как нелепо это прозвучало.   
Реин посмотрел на него с весёлым сочувствием.  
\- Первый раз такое с тобой, да? Не страшно. Если хочешь, я тебе сам сначала покажу, как это делается. Это не больно.  
\- Ну уж, не надо считать меня совсем неопытным в таких делах, а? - Он изобразил на лице возмущение, после чего развернулся на стуле и кликнул бармена. - Азор, у тебя есть минутка? Мне повтор, а молодому человеку за мой сч...  
Он осёкся, бросив взгляд в дальнюю часть бара.  
Несколько плечистых ребят, все как один в тёмных куртках с нашивками в форме треснувшего пополам круга на спинах, обступили одного из своих, помоложе и пониже. Их голоса, пусть и приглушённые сквозь музыку и генераторы, всё-таки доносились сюда вполне отчётливо, особенно когда кто-то из них выкрикивал что-то на повышенных тонах. И всё это время, твою мать, они торчали здесь, каким-то чудом до сих пор не обратив на него внимания.  
Отморозки с нижнего района.  
Вся молодая часть банды.

Антье нервно перестукнул пальцами по краю барной стойки.  
Народа в баре постепенно прибывало - но до настоящей толпы было ещё далеко, чтобы в ней можно было затеряться. А разговаривать с ними именно сейчас он очень не хотел. Одно дело - Самьяр и его щенята, которые хотя бы делают вид, что держат договорённости и готовы пойти навстречу, если у тебя возникли сложности, а главное - умеют признать свою неправоту, если чего-то не получили. А другое дело - вот эти.  
Реин проследил его взгляд и вопросительно наклонил голову.  
\- Слушай... - проговорил Антье нерешительно. - Только не пялься в ту сторону так старательно. Ещё не хватало... В общем, я знаю, что это прозвучит слишком рано, но ты не хотел бы продолжить разговор где-нибудь в более уединённом месте?  
\- Твои кредиторы?  
\- Что? Нет! - От одной мысли об этом его передёрнуло. - Не в этом дело. Но общаться с ними сейчас - это лишнее. Тебе тоже не очень понравится, поверь.  
Один из участников интереснейшего разговора в другом конце всё-таки, видимо, не выдержал общей интеллигентности процесса. Развернувшись к ним спиной, он медленным и слегка рассфокусированным взглядом оглядел бар.   
Антье сжал пальцы под стойкой в кулак, старательно отворачиваясь в другую сторону.  
Всё складывалось вообще не так, как он планировал.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что тебя не узнают со спины, - негромко заметил Реин, подсаживаясь чуть ближе, - то план так себе. Ты в на фоне этого бара сияешь, как...  
\- Реин, пожалуйста, заткнись.   
Он и сам это понимал. И в данный момент это замечание меньше всего было похоже на комплимент. Реин едва ли знал, в какой степени, скорее всего, был прав. Узнают, и даже не благодаря его сногсшибательному виду.  
Тем временем отделившийся от галдевшей группы головорез заприметил мутными глазами стойку и взял курс в эту сторону.  
Один из товарищей попытался тормознуть его за плечо, но был грубо оттолкнут в сторону.  
Антье сжал губы, задерживая дыхание.  
\- Мне поговорить с ними?  
\- Спятил? - прошипел он, наклоняя голову. - Серьёзно, не нарывайся. Они неадекватные. И... Да подожди ты. Я пытаюсь думать. Как лучше...  
\- Ты очень много думаешь, - заметил Реин, поднимаясь.  
А потом взял его за плечо, притянув к себе, словно девицу или пьяного приятеля, который не в состоянии стоять на ногах, и быстро развернул спиной к залу, потащив прочь от стойки.  
Антье почти зажмурил глаза, молясь сам не зная чему, чтобы этой нехитрой маскировки хватило. Твою мать, а сам не додумался, ловелас хренов? Разве только помнил краем сознания, что и запасной выход, и банальный туалет, и дверь в сторону кухни и технических помещений - были с другой стороны, а туда путь был отрезан как раз этими...   
\- Куда ты вообще меня тащишь? - прошептал он запоздало.  
Реин молча втолкнул его в небольшое помещение. Хлопок двери прозвучал как пистолетный выстрел с глушилкой.  
Выдохнув, Антье огляделся вокруг и нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Реин... Это женский туалет. Тебе лицо набить ещё за это не пробовали? А то наши дамы... Этой фигни не любят.  
\- Я здесь не за тем, за что лица бить принято.  
Реин подпёр плечом дверь.  
Сумка висела у него на плече, и в какой момент он вообще успел её подхватить, Антье не видел. Он вообще двигался в некоторые моменты так... Плавно и легко, но при этом хрен остановишь. Не как машина или тренированный боец, по крайней мере, Антье таких не встречал.   
\- Что у тебя с ними? Долги, не выполненная сделка, ещё что-то?  
Он вздохнул, качнув головой и бросив взгляд в зеркало.   
Почему-то он был уверен, что в дамской комнате зеркало будет поприличнее... Ну, и оно было почище, пожалуй. Зато трещин в нём было в разы больше. Одна проходила прямо через его отражение, будто отсекая левую руку. Неприятное ощущение.  
\- Да какая тебе разница? - спросил он, бросая взгляд на лицо Реина в отражении. - Здесь у всех со всеми... Что-нибудь. Если ты тут и правда несколько лет, как Мара сказала, то должен бы уже привыкнуть.  
\- У меня бы голова взорвалась, если бы я про всех такое выяснял. Но ты-то сейчас не все. Так что?  
Антье повернулся к нему лицом и неожиданно даже для себя зло уставился в глаза.  
\- И что, откажешься работать со мной, если не скажу?  
Реин моргнул, глядя на него в ответ с недоумением.  
\- Ты дурной?   
Антье уставился на него, подозрительно наклонив голову.  
\- Или параноик? - Реин проверил стальную рукоятку на двери, по-прежнему глядя на него. - Ты со мной работать собрался? Лекарства покупать. И у тебя проблемы. Не умнее сказать мне хоть в двух словах, что за ерунда происходит, на случай, если я придумаю, чем помочь?  
Теперь Антье смотрел на него так же непонимающе. Реин, очевидно, не умел вести дела вообще. Какой дурак своему будущему клиенту с ходу жалуется на проблемы? Зачем? Чтобы прижать могли или сразу сбросили со счетов, прикинув, что толку с тебя не будет?  
\- Нет? - полувопросительно проговорил он.   
Реин устало покачал головой и махнул рукой.  
\- Забудь. Будем считать, я не спрашивал, а ты вообще смог не показать мне, что они тебя знают.   
Антье почувствовал себя как-то глупо. Всё шло совершенно не по плану, а этот умник ещё опять вёл себя так, словно у него в голове какие-то другие правила и законы, вообще не напоминающие те, которые придуманы для этих мест, и которые Антье выводил на своём опыте, как хренов учебник. И ему было с этим... Нормально? Как будто так и надо.   
Как это работает вообще.  
\- Слушай, извини, - проговорил он примирительно. - Но, правда, тебе эта тема вообще ни к чему. И ты не придумаешь, чем помочь. Мы понемногу с ними разберёмся. Давай просто сообразим, как свалить отсюда по-тихому, обсудим дела и пока притормозим дальше?   
\- Передумал, значит. - Реин понимающе усмехнулся. - Насчёт первого раза с наскока.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Да нет. Просто... Ты вроде неплохой человек. Не хочу с ходу напортачить больше, чем и так будет.  
\- Разумно, - подумав, согласился Реин. - Это всегда можно наверстать.  
\- Точно.  
Музыка снаружи на пару секунд стала громче, как и голоса всё более многочисленных посетителей бара.  
Реин осторожно выглянул в приоткрытую дверь - Антье подобрался ближе, пробуя так же осторожно бросить взгляд в толпу и не слишком засветиться - и тихо выругался себе под нос.   
\- Твои знакомые - это те суровые люди с трещинами на куртках?  
\- Ага. Они с нижнего района, самый молодняк. Человек пять-шесть вроде было.  
\- Больше. И не очень радостных.  
Антье нахмурился и потянул его за локоть.  
\- Закрой, пока нас отсюда не выволокли. Твою мать... Не очень удачно вышло.  
\- Не надо было тебя сюда тащить, - вздохнул Реин, снова прижав спиной дверь.  
\- Да ладно теперь... Не утащил бы - может, сейчас было бы ещё неудачнее.   
Он оглянулся вокруг, рассматривая покрытые неоновыми надписями стены и пару выломанных когда-то электронных панелей с дезинфекторами. 

Валить через основной зал - теперь было ещё более рискованно, чем в начале.  
Даже если Реин преувеличивал, и ребята с нижнего не собрались ещё более весёлой компанией для вечера, а остались в том же составе и настроении, засветиться на выходе с чужой территории - тоже не очень умно. Нет такого закона, который бы запрещал тебе вломиться не в тот туалет, тем более, что их здесь было, вашу мать, целых три. Но закона может не быть какого угодно, а люди, которым может не понравиться твоя наглость - есть всегда. Антье выживал всю жизнь только за счёт того, что хоть что-то понимал в людях. Только вот на Реине начал сомневаться малость.  
Нет, так подставляться не хотелось. У него репутация последнее время и без того не в лучшем состоянии.  
Он вообще-то пришёл, чтобы её малость подлечить, а не наоборот.  
\- Слушай, а если...  
Слушать он решил чуть позже.  
Битое зеркало над вытянутой раковиной с тремя кранами и чувствительным элементом.  
Напротив - ряд кабинок с полуоткрытыми дверцами. Вот было бы весело, если бы тут уже кто-нибудь занимался своими делами, когда они вломились, и обрадовался бы лишним свидетелям...  
Нет, дальше.  
Других дверей нет - единственная за спиной у Реина крепкая, но с хреновым замком, долго не продержится, если кому-то очень будет нужно.  
Стальной ящик с отбитым замком, откуда торчат какие-то инструменты, вытянутое окно чуть выше, по краю мутного плексигласса тоже идёт намеченный разлом.   
Мозг метался между вариантами, как в лёгкой лихорадке. Надо было всё-таки не алкоголь брать, но кто же знал, что Мара откажет даже в мелкой дозе?  
Так, сосредоточься.  
Как оружие технические инструменты не используешь. Да и что толку от разводного ключа и микросхемника у тебя в руках в потасовке с нижним? В итоге то оружие и окажется в твоей же...  
Окно.  
Надлом по плексиглассу означал, что оно больше не герметичное.  
\- Скажи мне, что вот та трещина мне не мерещится?  
Он глянул на Реина, и тот проследил направление его взгляда.   
Улыбнулся краем губ.  
\- На стекле?  
\- Это не стекло, - Антье нервно рассмеялся, распахивая дверцы и доставая стойку с инструментами. - Откуда ты такой дивный свалился? Так, следи за дверью. - Он вытянул пару длинных ключей и одну непонятную хрень с сигнализатором, похожую на лом без энергопривода. Примерился к краю окна, который начинался чуть выше его плеч. - Как хорошо, что камеры здесь бьют чаще, чем морды...   
Реин подпёр дверь плечом поплотнее.  
\- И как часто ты так развлекаешься?  
\- Последний раз мне было шестнадцать, и я оставил на раме половину своих лучших штанов. - Он усмехнулся, рывком вгоняя рычаг под надлом и наваливаясь со своей стороны. - А ты?  
Реин только усмехнулся, собираясь что-то сказать.  
Но в следующий момент стекло треснуло, рассыпаясь сотней осколков-сегментов по ходу волокон, и те посыпались Антье под ноги.  
И почти одновременно с этим в дверь ударили с другой стороны.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Дай мне ещё минуту!..  
Реин плотнее подпер дверь плечом.  
Кто там - разозленные дамы из местной компании, натравленная кем-то охрана или друзья из нижнего?..  
Теперь счёт и правда пошёл на минуты или даже секунды.  
Кто бы ни проявил к ним неожиданный интерес, ничего хорошего эта встреча сейчас не сулила.  
\- Так...  
Антье с размаху пнул ящик с инструментами, сбивая его с хлипких пазов. Толкнул, чтобы тот оказался под самым окном, обернулся к Реину.  
\- Дверь выдержит?  
\- Откуда мне знать?!  
Это наверняка значило - ещё пара ударов, и нет, не выдержит.  
Антье вспрыгнул на ящик, покачнулся на прогнувшейся крышке.  
Из-за двери за спиной Реина донесся следующий удар и нестройный окрик в несколько голосов.  
Твою мать... Не охрана.  
\- Эй!  
Антье бросил Реину лом.  
Тот поймал его одной рукой, перехватил и с размаху, не задумываясь, засадил между косяком и дверью, заклинивая её.  
Антье натянул рукава на ладони, как печатки без пальцев, ухватился за края рамки с оставшимся острым сколом, подтянулся. Услышав ещё один удар и за ним - треск пластика в стенной панели, он попытался обернуться.  
\- И кого ты ждёшь?!  
Реин упёрся ладонью в его ногу, помогая ему, и как только он подтянулся выше, вдруг с неожиданной силой подтолкнул, почти выпихивая в окно.  
Цепанув рукой острый край, Антье чуть не вывалился наружу. Успел перебросить ноги через раму и спрыгнуть вниз, на грязную бетонную улицу за баром. Выпрямился, отпихивая из-под ног пустую бутылку.  
В крови звенел азарт, перебивая даже страх попасться.  
\- Цел?  
Реин сбросил свою сумку ему прямо в руки, а затем лёгким движением спрыгнул сам - ногами вперёд, гибко и уверенно, как какой-нибудь диверсант из тех, кто это сотни раз проделывает, не задумываясь.  
Судя по звуку из окна, дверь внутри только что слетела с петель.  
\- Всё, валим. - Антье сунул сумку ему в руки, не обращая внимания на то, как резанул её ремень по ладони, и схватил его за локоть. - Давай туда, через переулки!..  
Реин кивнул, перебрасывая ремень сумки через плечо.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что бегает он не хуже.

Переулок, ещё переулок.  
Дальше - направо, через боковое здание сохранился проход без замка. Пустые подсобки, выход в складскую зону, оттуда - по широкой пустой улице из битых плит, сюда раньше подгоняли грузовики с какой-то дрянью для клубов, разгоняя стайки потасканных девиц и юношей неопределенного возраста и состояния, готовых ради дозы лечь хоть под ближайший вездеход. Сейчас здание, где проходила разгрузка, таращилось полувыбитыми тёмными окнами, с одного взлетела испугавшаяся звука птица, оставляя после себя эхо натужных хлопков крыльев.  
Антье не был здесь пару лет, но места помнил так хорошо, словно карта была выжжена на внутренней стенке черепа. Сейчас азарт и адреналин в крови подсветили её, будто неоновыми указателями.  
Он протащил Реина мимо пустого здания, перед следующим поворотом коротко убедился, что погони нет ни позади, ни дальше по улице, освещенной единственным уцетевшим фонарём.  
\- Давай в обход и к нормальным местам.  
Дальше этот район переходил в первую заводскую зону. Оттуда уже рукой подать до окраин - а шляться там вдвоём среди ночи и без оружия, имея за собой возможный хвост из бандитов нижнего - не лучшая мысль.  
Оставалось только гадать, кого из них Мара попытается убить первым, когда ей доложат, кто виноват в разгроме.  
Он остановился, переводя дыхание, и посмотрел на Реина, тоже слегка запыхавшегося.  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мы заблудились, - ласково сообщил тот, - я сам тебя убью. Обещаю.  
\- Расслабься. Я здесь вырос и не заблужусь, даже если захочу.  
Антье рассмеялся, сам не зная, почему.  
Азарт всё ещё бурлил в крови, заставляя сердце стучать чаще, даже накатывающие до того волны апатии, сменявшиеся тревогой, на которые он пытался не обращать внимания весь вечер, сейчас отступили. Ощущение мелкой если не победы, то как минимум удачи, вполне могло бы заменить дозу любой дури, в которую он бы влетел этим вечером, если бы не Реин.  
Тот смотрел на него пару секунд молча - но потом тоже фыркнул, махнул рукой и огляделся.  
Антье, всё ещё улыбаясь, успокаивающе махнул рукой.  
\- Дай отдышаться только... И я покажу тебе лучший маршрут из этой задницы в мир людей. Я давно не влипал в неприятности так глупо, - признался он.  
\- Я тоже, - хмыкнул Реин. Помолчав, уточнил: - Неприятности серьёзные?  
Антье качнул головой.  
\- Если нас пытались достать оттуда не мои внимательные друзья из нижнего района, то не больше, чем раньше. Не бери в голову.  
Реин пожал плечами, хотя остатки сомнений с его лица так и не пропали до конца.  
\- Тебе виднее. Как твоя рука?  
\- А что рука?  
Он развернул ладонь вверх, раскрывая её - и только теперь почувствовал резкую боль. Съехавший рукав рубашки не спас от рывка по краю, и по середине ладони шла рваная рана, по краю измазанная жирной чёрной пылью.  
\- А-а-а, чтоб тебя...  
Как можно порезаться рамой от плексигласного окна? Да ещё не замечать этого так долго?  
Он глянул вниз и убедился, что под ноги уже накапало красным.  
\- Погоди, давай сюда. - Реин подошёл ближе, взял его за руку - Антье хотел отдёрнуть, но движение оказалось неожиданно аккуратным, будто он точно чуял, как не повредить больше - и Антье позволил. - Надо обработать. Здесь безопасно?  
\- В смысле?  
Реин поднял на него глаза, которые даже в полутьме казались прозрачными. Кивнул на свою сумку.  
\- Руку тебе надо обработать, пока не загноилась. Ты говоришь, что здесь вырос - значит, знаешь места. Здесь безопасно оставаться, или лучше уходить сразу?  
Антье задумался, не торопясь отнимать у него свою руку. В реиновой ладони она лежала как-то легко и одновременно почти тревожно, и он не знал, что будет, если сразу отнять. Хотя стоило, наверняка стоило. Подумает ещё себе какую-нибудь глупость, и что тогда?  
Наконец он пожал плечами.  
\- Пока никого поблизости не видно, нормально. Раньше здесь никто не устраивал засады на людей на тихих улицах, если тебя это интересует.  
\- Хорошо, - без всякого удивления отозвался Реин, словно не уловив иронии. - Тогда давай к фонарю. Я там хоть видеть буду.  
Он выпустил руку Антье из своих пальцев.  
Движение отозвалось в ране новой мелкой вспышкой острой боли, и Антье быстро незаметно вздохнул, осторожно прижав её к груди. Реин этого дурацкого жеста не заметил - или только сделал вид. 

В сумке нашлись бинты, тампоны, ещё какая-то медицинская ерунда, несколько пластиковых ампул с прозрачной жидкостью и целый пинцет, угрожающие торчащий тонкими иглами-кончиками. И это только из того, что он достал, поставив её на край дороги рядом. Какой полевой хирургический набор скрывался в глубинах - можно было только догадываться.  
\- Слушай, сколько ты тут уже живёшь? - не выдержал Антье.  
На руку свою он старался не смотреть.  
Реин сидел рядом с ним на краю битого дорожного полотна, внимательно разглядывая порез, и пару раз уже достал из раны какой-то мелкий заляпанный кровью обломок. Сейчас он аккуратно выколупывал третий, явно стараясь не задеть края лишний раз, и Антье честно терпел, несмотря на мерзкую боль и желание утащить руку вместе с остальным телом куда-нибудь в дальний угол подальше и никогда больше никому не давать.  
\- Года два, наверное. А что?  
\- И как ты тут выжил? - усмехнулся Антье, но тут же зишипел, когда острый пинцет вытянул из его руки длинный тонкий кусок, вообще не похожий на плексигласс. Реин придержал его осторожно, и руку удалось удержать, но на землю снова закапала кровь.  
\- Момент. Потерпи. - Реин достал один из тампонов, вскрыл пальцами первую ампулу и, пролив его жидкостью, накрыл его ладонь. Вопреки ожиданиям, намного больнее не стало, хотя защипало ощутимо сильнее. Антье выдохнул, снова вдохнул глубже, позволяя ему зажать свою руку крепче. - Нормально выжил. А что не так?  
\- Да ну. Просто... - Он повёл плечом, снова вздохнув, тоже придерживая свою руку под локоть, потому что держать уже становилось сложнее. - Ты какой-то странный. Похож на этих, которые как блаженные до первой драки ходят. Спасать меня от этих потащил. Что-то там помочь предлагал просто так. Сбежать помог. Руку мне теперь лечишь... На дурака не похож, на отбитого маньяка тоже. - Он улыбнулся шире, чтобы не зашипеть снова, как мальчишка, которому первый раз в драке стекляшкой полоснули. - Или ты что-то очень опасное, что лучше не трогать, или я не понимаю, как ты тут столько прожил и ещё ни разу...  
Он тихо выругался, когда Реин убрал тампон, чтобы сменить.  
Тот только улыбнулся краем губ.  
\- А у вас только бойцы и параноики выживают?  
\- Преимущественно... Ай! Да что ты там делаешь? Я это зря сказал, да?  
Реин долил остатки жидкости из ампулы прямо в подзатянувшуюся рану, потом приложил свежий тампон и начал бинтовать.  
\- Не сходится что-то твоя философия. Ты вот мог сбежать в окно и оставить меня разбираться. Или сбежать с моей сумкой, пока я за тобой вылезал. Но не стал.  
\- А зачем? Чтобы ты потом пополнил список тех, кто хочет набить мне морду и отжать компенсацию за проблемы? У меня и так репутация последнее время зашаталась. Куда уж дальше глупить?  
\- Значит, - резюмировал Реин, затягивая аккуратный узел, - у вас можно выжить, не поступая как мудак с каждым встречным и не будучи при этом дураком.  
У Антье осталось смутное чувство, что его где-то обвели вокруг пальца, но с остроумным ответом он не нашёлся сразу.  
Что-то у этого парня было с логикой... Неправильное. Но интересное.  
\- Согни руку. - Реин выпрямился и отпустил его забинтованную ладонь. - Отлично. Так пару дней подержи, потом начнёт заживать.  
\- Не загноится? - Он с сомнением повёл рукой, рассматривая наложенный бинт. - Она же не промыта толком. Её не надо... В воду там, или прижечь?  
Он не был уверен, что любую рану следует прижигать, если не смог промыть и дотащить до больницы, но что-то такое однажды читал. Очевидно, только сейчас становилось понятно, как ему везло все эти годы, что не пришлось проверять эту теорию буквально.  
\- Ничего не надо прижигать.  
Реин показал ему пустую ампулу, и только сейчас Антье заметил, что маркировки и обозначений там нет.  
У него расширились глаза.  
\- Погоди, это...  
\- Да.  
Он снова посмотрел на свою руку.  
Бинт на ней лежал так аккуратно, словно Реин занимался этим полжизни. Может, и правда не солдат, а какой-нибудь медик из военных частей? И учили их там как-то иначе действовать в полевых условиях, чем санитары в привычных больницах в рабочем районе.  
\- И ты заливал мне свой крутой антибиотик прямо вот туда?  
Реин пожал плечами.  
\- У тебя же не общий сепсис какой-нибудь. Это не очень мощный концентрат. Просто на всякий случай, я не знаю, что там в этом окне копилось и как долго. Глупо будет руку покалечить из-за того, что мы с тобой оба повели себя как... - Он мягко щёлкнул пальцами, явно пробуя подобрать слово, и Антье, не задумываясь, легко поймал его кисть своей забинтованной и уверенно закончил:  
\- Как люди, которые умеют импровизировать в неожиданной ситуации.  
\- Если ты это так называешь. - Реин со смешком высвободил руку.  
На пару секунд позже, чем мог бы, если бы захотел сделать это сразу.

Антье улыбнулся, глядя в сторону, и уселся на краю дороги удобнее, наблюдая, как он собирает свой инструментарий обратно в сумку - весь, включая использованные тампоны и бинты со следами крови, которые он аккуратно завернул в несколько плотных узелков и ссыпал в отдельный карман сумки. Вот же... Битый район на границе с заводской зоной, половина окон в зданиях - вышиблены годы назад и уже осколки травой поросли под окнами, дорожное полотно под задницей топорщится беззубыми трещинами - а он мусорить не хочет. Антье было решил, что не хочет ещё и потому, что следы оставлять боится, но, к счастью, свернувшиеся капли, которыми они щедро окропили старые бетонные плиты дороги, Реина не заинтересовали. То есть, он действительно... Просто мусорить не хотел? Инопланетная логика.  
\- Значит, руку теперь пару дней в бинте... А потом что?  
Реин пожал плечами, застёгивая сумку и поднимаясь.  
\- А потом она начнёт заживать. Ты убедишься, что заживает отлично, если не будешь нарочно расковыривать, и решишь, хочешь ли покупать у меня лекарства дальше.  
Он говорил так уверенно и спокойно, словно другого варианта не предствлял.  
\- А если плохо заживёт? - полюбопытствовал Антье.  
\- Тогда скажешь мне. Мне будет очень интересно посмотреть, чем ты ухитрился перебить эффект. До сих пор мне на такое ещё ни разу не жаловались.  
\- И ты перевяжешь мне руку ещё раз?  
Реин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и перекинул ремень сумки через плечо, опуская голову и пряча улыбку.  
\- Неужели так понравилось?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся он, поднимаясь тоже. - Но я чувствую, что мне будет ради чего потерпеть ещё раз, если что.  
Двигаться словно стало легче, чем раньше.  
Он ожидал, что от резкого подъёма может и голова закружиться на пару секунд, но нет - координация осталась чёткой, а зрение - ясным, несмотря на то, что фонарю над их головами было далеко даже до простой лампы в мастерской у Мары.  
То ли у этого чудо-товара были интересные побочные эффекты, которые стоило запомнить, то ли чудо пряталось вовсе не в товаре.  
К слову об этом.  
\- Слушай...  
\- М? - Реин снова посмотрел на него, и Антье опять уставился ему в глаза, чуть не потеряв мысль.  
Нет, определённо, дело было не только в антибиотике.  
Следующий вопрос теперь показался ему почти неприличным - но, пожалуй, задать его всё-таки стоило задать, чтобы не выглядеть в его глазах совсем уж мелочным дураком.  
\- Так сколько я тебе должен?  
\- Чего?  
Антье поднял бровь.  
\- Кширских черепов! Денег за первую дозу, естественно. Ты же не каждому новому знакомому пробники раздаёшь?  
\- Не каждому. Поэтому могу себе позволить немного роскоши для людей, которых жизнь вынуждает, - он усмехнулся, - импровизировать в сложных ситуациях.  
\- Умник. А серьёзно?  
\- А серьёзно - брось. Мы с тобой оба в это окно лезли, я тебя ещё туда затащил, не подумав. Я за обычную дозу беру по три сотни за ампулу, если по-другому не договоримся. Но эта сегодня - не в счёт. - Он снова улыбнулся. - Считай, как если бы ты подсел ко мне в баре и у тебя получилось получше - я бы тогда угостил тебя выпивкой и тебе бы не пришло в голову спрашивать, сколько ты мне за это должен? Вот это - то же самое.  
Антье растерянно усмехнулся, почему-то слегка смутившись.  
\- А у меня получилось не очень?  
Реин поднял брови, посмотрев на него так, словно не ожидал такого вопроса прямо в лоб. Опустил на секунду глаза, потом снова глянул на него, теперь иначе - и Антье сам не понял, что увидел в этом взгляде, но меньше всего это было похоже на прямой отказ. Он открыл рот, собираясь извиниться за эту нелепость - и, возможно, ляпнуть какую-нибудь ещё менее уместную.  
Со стороны одной из соседних улиц послышался визг шин и рокот мотора разгоняющегося мотора.  
Оба вздрогнули, оглядываясь.  
\- Слушай, пойдём отсюда, пока правда неприятностей не набрали на свою голову? - Антье кивнул в направлении центра города. - Тут правда не самые спокойные места. Погулять ночью можно и где-нибудь ещё. Если хочешь, отведу тебя в клуб с хорошей музыкой, где мне ещё не хотят что-нибудь оторвать. У них рекламы нет - спорить готов, ты не знаешь.  
Реин покачал головой, сворачивая вместе с ним на одну из боковых улиц.  
\- Давай в другой раз. Кажется, мне хватит на сегодня и музыки, и людей.  
\- Эй. Я сейчас почувствую себя виноватым, что вообще к тебе подсел и испортил вечер. Я уже жалею.  
Реин бросил на него взгляд, слегка прищурив глаза.  
\- Врёшь.  
\- Вру, - улыбнулся он. - Давай вот туда. Сейчас будет квартал со старыми домами, там лучше идти тихо. У них сигнализационка одна на всех, самая дешёвая, и орёт при неправильном движении, как твоя бывшая, если она у тебя где-то есть.  
\- Так, может, обойти?  
Он качнул головой.  
\- Долго. Ещё во что-нибудь вступим. Лучше я тебя проведу тут быстро, а там выйдем на нормальные улицы и посмотрим. Может, и правда хватит на сегодня приключений. 

Он правда был странный.  
Как будто сделанный из противоположных друг другу вещей, которых в одном человеке не ждёшь.  
Вот прямо начиная с вида - он явно был если и старше самого Антье, то не намного, но собранные в хвост волосы и ресницы были пропесочены белым, как пыльным алебастром. А глаза из-под бровей ясные, чистые, и не захочешь - будешь пялиться, как дурак.  
Свитер в тысяче мест дырявый, не иначе, протащен по всем местным пустырям с перестрелками и побегами по шахтам - в дырах на груди и плечах просвечивала тёмная нижняя кофта, как только высокий ворот ещё держался, - но ремни, держищие запасные карманы и бардачки на стройных бёдрах, были явно прочные, почти не потёртые. Ремни, сумка, сапоги, ворот - вот это, похоже, он находил важным и заменял вовремя.  
И так во всём, заметил Антье в какой-то момент, когда они проходили очередной полуразобранный мусорщиками квартал, где ночью лучше было смотреть в оба по сторонам, чем трепаться во весь голос.  
Он двигался легко, гибко, не задумываясь, обходил или перебирался через кучу обломков от рухнувшего трансформаторника, как те стройные на вид ребята, про которых не знаешь, сколько силы в их тонких руках, пока в драке не увидишь. В баре тогда обхватил Антье за плечи так, что тому и в голову не пришло сопротивляться. И руку ему бинтовал примерно так же - осторожно, но точными и уверенными движениями, не спрашивая ничего и при этом ухитряясь почти не делать больно. Да людей с такими прикосновениями беречь надо. И при этом - минуту спустя вся эта уверенность и скрытая сила будто оказывались по другую сторону какого-то невидимого барьера, а сам Реин смотрел на него с лёгким удивлением, словно вдруг оказался на другой планете и забыл, что делать дальше.  
В его логике была какая-то почти детская наивность - но стоило попробовать проверить её на прочность, и вместо немного отрешенного существа с чистыми невинными глазами перед тобой оказывался человек, который видит твою хитрость насквозь и единственное, чему удивлён - что ты записал его в полные идиоты, если попытался провести так глупо. Он жил, судя по всему, в таком же полузаброшенным районе в другой части города - и не считал её более опасной, чем улицы центра. Он считал, что почти с любым человеком можно договориться о взаимной помощи - но когда Антье заметил, что под помощью большинство людей имеют в виду свою выгоду, только рассмеялся... И не стал спорить. Он продавал больнице и отдельным клиентам медикаменты, кажется, и вправду недурные, но не видел смысла ни пытаться расширять сеть, ни поднимать цену, чтобы иметь возможность заплатить посреднику, который сможет найти ему больше каналов, да, даже такому логичному и убедительному. Он верил в людей и в то, что в его деле есть смысл - но на закономерный вопрос о том, почему же не доверяет искреннему предложению хорошего плана, с удивлением ответил, что верить и доверять - вообще разные вещи, и через пару минут Антье поймал себя на том, что рассказывает ему очередную историю из своей жизни, доказывающую, что он ошибается. Снова. И Реин слушает, будто это и правда интереснее, чем разговоры о возможных планах сотрудничества, если его товар и правда окажется хорош.  
Когда он спросил и об этом, Реин ответил, что вообще-то так и есть.  
Тогда Антье честно признался ему, что не понимает, что за странная ерунда творится у него в голове.  
Реин улыбнулся и сказал: ничего.  
Иногда достаточно того, что ты просто услышал.  
По крайней мере, для начала.

Уговорить его на клуб или ещё какой-нибудь бар Антье так и не смог.  
И не то, чтобы он сильно жалел - почему-то все эти дурацкие разговоры непонятно о чём по дороге из одного района в другой не оставили после себя ощущения зря потраченного времени. И даже запоздалое осознание, что за всё это время он рассказал о себе куда больше, чем смог узнать о своём новом знакомом, хотя тот ни секунды не был похож на человека, умеющего при переговорах развести собеседника на информацию... Да чушь, конечно. Дело было не в этом.  
Антье рассказывал ему что-то просто потому, что хотел, чтобы он видел, с кем связался - и Реин слушал, с интересом и иногда кивая, и даже когда Антье упомянул пару моментов, которые вообще-то не стоило бы рассказывать каждому встречному, если он тебе хоть немного нравится... Он очень хотел бы знать, что Реин в тот момент о нём подумал.  
Но спрашивать о таких вещах напрямую - совсем дураком быть.  
Нет уж.  
То, что Реин то выглядел прямым, как палка, то вдруг делал невинные глаза человека, который первый раз из собственных фантазий выпал, не значило, что игры не будет. Просто Реин не играл по привычным ему правилам, будто у него внутри был какой-то чёткий список своих, такой понятный и естественный, что о них и думать не нужно.  
Вот почему Антье никак не мог разгадать, что с ним делать, и постоянно отвечал или спрашивал невпопад.  
Это напоминало вызов. Как выиграть и получить то, что запало в душу, если не знаешь правил?  
Очевидно, для начала попробовать их распознать, а потом посмотреть, по каким больше шансов - по своим или по тем, что предлагают?  
А Реин предлагал.  
Уж это они оба, судя по всему, понимали без всяких слов.

Он вернулся к себе глубоко за полночь.  
Сначала открыл дверь на тёмную лестницу, привычно придерживая её со стороны. Подождав с полминуты и убедившись, что никого во всём доме не интересует происходящее за дверями, а в неосвещённом коридоре не слышно дыхания или шороха, скользнул в проход и поднялся, тихо ступая, на третий этаж. Следя за пространством позади, приложил кодовую карту к обшарпанному замку.  
В квартире было холодно.  
Антье не помнил, чтобы оставлял окно открытым, да и холод был другой - вероятно, сдохший процессор холодильника опять попытался восстать, а без регуляртора это только тупая растрата энергии. Проходя мимо щитка, он наощупь дёрнул распределитель из паза, вырубая сразу весь кухонный блок. Всё равно там ни хрена не было, чтобы было чему испортиться.  
Верхний свет давно не работал.  
В полутьме Антье прошёл к окну, отпихивая ногами рваные куски коробок и валяющиеся прямо под ногами мятые вещи, открыл окно настежь, впуская в небольшую квартиру свежий воздух. Постоял несколько секунд, закрыв глаза и пялясь на неосвещённые крыши соседних зданий. Где-то за ними виднелось зарево от неоновых всышек и бешеных отсветов центральной части города. Несколько мелких труб и водонапорка на соседнем доме, протянувшемся бараком вдоль всей улицы, выглядели на этом фоне почти как рисунок - если бы не ряды мелких светящихся цифер, текущих по экрану в нижней части водонапорной башни, как ржавая вода. Хрен знает, что там за показатели. Слишком тусклые, чтобы рассмотреть без визора, они там крутились, ещё когда он только занял эту квартиру, и ни одну собаку в районе они никогда не интересовали.  
В одном из окон здания-барака погас свет, и через секунду из окна на улицу вывалилось что-то крупное, с грохотом покатилось по бетону внизу.  
Антье прислушался к его затихающему звону, а потом прикрыл окно, прежде чем вернуться в комнату. Не стоило оставлять его открытым и видимым с улицы, если собираешься закрывать глаза.  
Небольшой бардачок, который он носил с собой вместо сумки, остался висеть возле входной двери. Внутри, помимо запасного бинта, который Реин зачем-то сунул ему с собой, несмотря на всё его шутливое сопротивление, лежали четыре первые честно оплаченные ампулы с веществом, которое должно было спасти его забинтованную руку от заражения - и, возможно, спасти его задницу в случае, если Самьяр и правда вспомнит, что Антье обещал ему на самом деле. И не только Самьяр.  
В первую секунду, когда он только вошёл домой, воспоминания о сегодняшнем знакомстве будто отошли на второй план, а вперёд выступила знакомая тревожная тоска, требующая привычного ритуала: запереть дверь, проверить сигналку, развернуть свёрток с мелкими скрутками, похожими на плотные сигареты, лежащий в прикрытом щитком ящике возле постели, и пропасть хотя бы на пару часов. И не думать о том, что однажды эта квартирка-убежище, с каждым годом всё больше похожая на загнивающее в своей воде болото, окончательно затянет его на дно.  
Антье удержался.  
Скруток осталось катастрофически мало, а вечер выдался не такой уж хреновый, несмотря на всё, чем грозил.  
Помимо ампул и бинта, в кармане оставался мелкий планшет, где в последних сохранённых памятках светился номер контакта. Реин ввёл его туда своими руками, с улыбкой добавив лаконичное: "Через неделю".  
Неделю он продержится.  
К тому же, можно будет успеть сделать за это время кое-что ещё.  
Расстегнув рубашку, чтобы не залить блестящий ворот, Антье наскоро умылся и вернулся в комнату. В закуток-спальню заглядывать не стал. Стащил с широкого кресла посреди второй комнаты наброшенный туда мусор, сбрасывая прямо на пол, в несколько коротких пинков по рычагу поменял положение спинки, а потом просто рухнул в него, запрокинув голову, и, положив локоть на лицо, закрыл глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

"Тебе будет страшно всегда. Привыкай."

Он немного соврал тогда Реину - когда пришлось удирать через окно последний раз, шестнадцати ему не было. Но всё равно бы стукнуло через год или меньше, так к чему было препоны городить? Ему было достаточно лет, чтобы считать, что ему шестнадцать. Всё.  
Он и Мендесу тогда соврал - ходили слухи, что тот неохотно берёт в подручные малолеток. Никто, конечно, в том притоне не стал бы спрашивать документов, но если ты достаточно тупой, чтобы признаться в своей недо... Недо-дееспособности для местных законов - кто ж тебе доктор? Хотя в основе их логику Антье находил странной. Разве не легче тебе будет, если что, надавить именно на кого послабее, у кого ещё ни опыта, ни там каких-то полноценных возможностей, по крайней мере, в пределах твоего района или города, где хоть какие-то дырявые законы всё-таки соблюдаются?  
Часть ответа на этот риторический вопрос он получил довольно быстро.  
Мендес, крепко сбитый мужик, больше похожий на какого-нибудь задорного рабочего из соседнего района - если бы не залатанный протезом-обманкой глаз в оборке из драного шрама явно не от чана с реагентами и не внушительный обрез под рукой, - спрашивать документов тоже не стал. Когда Антье поставили перед ним, сидящим в небольшой комнатке на втором этаже ангара, переоборудованного под подобие клуба, тот малость оробел и усомнился в своём охренительном плане.  
Все знали, что за это за клуб и сколько там стоит час по общему тарифу. Некоторые уверяли, что и расценки на другое представляют, и шлюхи в трёх кое-как обставленных номерах - далеко не главное развлечение.  
Антье понимал, что у него есть все шансы это выяснить, и далеко не факт, что каким-нибудь не травматичным способом. Но других возможностей могло и не представиться, а вылезти из той задницы, куда он вот-вот мог попасть, хотелось слишком сильно.  
\- Каис продала тебе товар, - заметил Мендес, не утруждая себя прелюдиями, - не для того, чтобы вы с подружкой барыжили им, как захочется.  
Антье сглотнул, покосившись на двух мордоворотов у дверей.  
Мендес заметил его взгляд и усмехнулся, только смотрел по-прежнему цепко, тяжело.  
\- И не для того, чтобы я потом слушал клевету о себе. Ты в курсе, что такое клевета?  
Даже если бы Антье не знал, сейчас он бы легко догадался, что значит это слово.  
Клевета - это когда ты убедил девчонку, у которой бывших половина блока, а нынешних - вторая половина, пустить слух о том, что Мендес намерен взвинтить цену на "пыльцу", и под это дело продать несколько недавно закупленных мешочков в полтора раза больше той цены, которую заплатил сам. Когда спустя два дня в их комнатушку под крышей блока впёрлись несколько угрюмых отморозков с оружием с неприятными вопросами, он чуть не сбежал нахрен по тому вентиляционному проходу, что они приготовили на всякий случай - но всё-таки пересилил себя и выступил вперёд, давая подруге шанс улизнуть, пока не смотрят. Та воспользовалась, конечно. Если бы Антье сказал ей, что на это и надеется, она бы точно обиделась и помогать не стала.  
Отморозки, к счастью, не стали отбивать ему больше почек, чем он рассчитывал. Хотя в ту секунду он было подумал, что им вообще-то ничего не мешает просто избить его до полусмерти и кинуть в углу, потому что с какого ляда им вообще тащить его к боссу?  
А теперь Мендес смотрел на него в ожидании объяснений, и Антье честно не мог понять, повезло ему или наоборот.  
\- Я... - проговорил он, тут же закашлявшись. Глухая боль от первого удара в солнечном сплетении ещё не ушла до конца, а в горле пересохло. Но он всё-таки попытался: - Нужны были деньги. Это был вроде как шанс. Каис... Никогда не говорила, что нельзя перепродавать.  
\- А ты сам не догадался? - хохотнул Мендес, вскидывая обрез, а потом вальяжно кладя его себе на бедро. Спросил куда холоднее: - Или ты думал, я не узнаю, кто на моей делянке делает себе заработок?  
Антье следил за обрезом в его руке, не отрывая взгляда.  
\- Я не думал, - хрипло проговорил он. - Я... Не идиот.  
Мендес глянул на него внимательнее.  
Разговор вообще шёл не так, как он планировал. Антье внутренне вздрогнул, поняв, что если сейчас этот здоровенный бандюган с толпой отбитой охраны во главе полулегального наркоборделя поинтересуется, хрена ли он хотел добиться этой выходкой, а Антье скажет, что хотел добиться работы, раз уж его торговые таланты привлекли внимание, - то Мендесу ничто не помешает велеть своим отбиткам стукнуть его пару раз по башке и отправить "работать" в номера, заблокировав ему все карты и контакты, и окажется, что лучше бы он занялся тем же самым один, встав у дороги рядом со складской частью блоков. Планшетку-то они отобрали ещё на входе. Кого вообще заинтересует судьба очередного оборванца из окраинного блока? Чем он, твою мать, думал, когда решил, что план хорош?!  
\- Ну-ка, поди сюда, - лениво бросил Мендес, и один из охранников шагнул к ним, приподнял его почти за шкирку, кинул на широкий обшарпанный диван рядом с боссом.  
Антье сжал кулаки, но выпрямился, стараясь не показать, как снова спёрло дыхание.  
Мендес был здоровенный мужик, и если со стороны только казался опасным, то сейчас, рядом, можно было почти почуять, как под неровно обгорелой на солнце кожей перекатываются хрен знает чем накачанные мышцы. Да чтобы такого, как Антье, приложить об стену, ему и мордовороты не нужны.  
\- Набиваешься, значит. - Кажется, Мендеса его попытки изобразить уверенность забавляли. - Щенок. А что ещё можешь, кроме как языком трепать?  
Антье собрал всю оставшуюся смелость в кулак.  
\- А что надо уметь, чтобы ты мне платил, а твои друзья мне вторую почку оставили?  
Мендес ухмыльнулся, наклонив голову. А потом положил широкую ладонь на его бедро, неприятно сжав пальцы, и Антье понял, почему охранники сочли нужным его всё-таки притащить.  
А ещё он понял, что если сделает всё правильно, в бордель его всё-таки не отправят. 

Мендес оказался не самым хреновым боссом, и как выяснилось позже - не самым хреновым любовником, если это можно было так назвать. Настоящего секса он требовал не так уж часто, больше удавалось отделаться подешевле - то ли сказывалась нервная жизнь, то ли регулярная накачка некоторыми химикатами из тех, что они не пускали в оборот. Да и когда требовал - Антье сначала терпел, потом приноровился и сообразил, что надо делать, чтобы было иногда даже приятно. Не в последнюю очередь за счёт всё той же "пыльцы", на расход которой Мендес вообще не смотрел, несмотря на то, что как раз на ней делался основной доход в блоках. Но "пыльца", говорил он, сама по себе химически почти безвредна, просто расслабляет мозги. Можешь играть, сколько хочешь, пока работаешь без сбоев.  
В остальном жизнь стала намного проще. По сравнению с перспективой идти на заводы обслуживать примитивную электронику за миску синтетика, или сутками лазать по свалкам на окраинах города, отбиваясь там от мусорщиков или забредающих из пустошей диких тварей - это была, по крайней мере, жизнь. С нормальной одеждой, едой и деньгами, среди людей, с которыми они могли кое-что друг другу дать - иногда по мелочи даже в обход Мендеса, хотя тут Антье старался не злоупотреблять без нужды. И если не давать себе обращать внимаение на некоторые моменты или необходимость следить за тем, чтобы слухи о его связях с некоторыми знакомыми оставались слухами - по большей части, его такая жизнь устраивала.  
До того вечера, когда Мендес дал ему первую дозу той херни.  
Он тогда насторожился, едва только вошёл в прокуренную комнату, которая служила боссу и спальней, и кабинетом, и иногда - если приглашённым коллегам не очень везло - спортзалом для отработки ударов. Мендес был в приподнятом настроении, и причиной тому явно были не успешные дела. Дела вообще-то последнюю неделю были не очень. Прямо очень не очень.  
\- Это что? - спросил он осторожно, присев на край дивана, который указал ему босс, и только теперь заметив в его руке половину автоматического шприца.  
\- Это то, чем ты будешь барыжить со следующей недели.  
Его голос Антье тоже не понравился.  
Жёсткие, близко посаженные глаза сейчас влажно блестели, пробегая от его колена к вырезу рубашки, а руки слегка подрагивали.  
Твою мать, он что, на себе эту жесть решил проверить? Даже Антье успел за эти полгода понять, что собственный товар жрать - это тупо, тупее не придумаешь. Он сам так напоролся с пыльцой и едва успел вылезти, а тут это. Нельзя, нельзя, чтоб тебя, одно и то же принимать и другим толкать. Сидеть на одном, толкать другое, если уж по-другому не можешь.  
\- Страшно? - усмехнулся Мендес, цепанув его за руку и подтаскивая ближе.  
Антье сжал зубы, попытавшись отстраниться.  
\- А ты как думаешь? - прошипел он тихо, не рискнув дёргаться в полную силу. - Это же жесть какая-то, да? Я не...  
\- Будешь, - оборвал Мендес, не дослушав. - Ничего, с одной дозы не уплывёшь. Эта красота нам обеспечит ещё три клуба, если будешь хорошим мальчиком и всё сделаешь правильно. Руку давай, дрянь. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что будешь им продавать.  
И чтобы понимал, сколько будешь должен.  
Ясно всё.  
Автоматический жгут стиснул плечо, и Антье закрыл глаза, вздрогнув, когда холодная игла пробила вену.  
Он так и не понял потом, почему не попытался сопротивляться активнее. Хуже бы стало, что ли? Да куда там. Потому что было страшно. Потому что несмотря на все охренительные успехи, удачные договорённости и связи, всю эту дурацкую жизнь по углам нелегальных клубов и работу на людей в два раза старше и злее его самого - иногда он будто вскидывал голову, очнувшись, и эта жизнь становилась как будто не настоящая. И в такие моменты она, твою мать, его пугала. Мендес видел это в нём каждый раз, и он понимал, куда давить, не задумываясь.  
Что было после первой дозы, Антье помнил очень плохо. Чем бы ни была эта хрень, она била жёстко - и даже в моменты, когда его уносило от собственного сознания подальше, он продолжал чувствовать, как колотится собственное сердце, как сводит судорогой мышцы, как Мендес нагибает его об край постели, стаскивая с него штаны, знакомо и одновременно как-то ещё опаснее, только он никак не мог понять, в чём опасность и где бить тревогу. Он помнил, как хриплый, будто чужой голос шепчет ему на ухо под неритмичные рывки, которые всё равно чувствовались слабее, чем бешеный пульс под глотку:  
\- Тебе всегда будет страшно. Всегда... Знаешь, почему? Ты слабый. Можешь вырасти, накачать мышцы, поставить кибер-херню, как те армейцы... И ты останешься маленькой дрянью, которой страшно. Для таких, как я. Привыкай жить с этим, мальчик. Со страхом. Привыкай...  
Где-то здесь реальность окончательно обрывалась.  
Когда он проснулся, ему было погано, как ещё ни разу в жизни.  
Рука, внутренняя сторона локтя, горела и пульсировала, как то сердце вчера. Тело ломило, как после лихорадки - или до, за пару минут, хрен поймёшь. Пить хотелось, это чувство было почти нормальным, родным - но голова кружилась даже сейчас, когда он лежал, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, и рука...  
Он резко раскрыл глаза и слабо дёрнулся, попытавшись спихнуть с себя тяжёлое тело.  
То уже успело подостыть и почему-то показалось ему твёрдым, как пластик со стальным каркасом внутри. Это эффект от наркотика сохраняется, или трупы и должны быть такими через...  
Твою мать.  
Он сжал зубы, удвоив старания, в панике потратил какую-то дикую уйму времени и сил, чтобы выбраться, чуть не свалился с развороченной кровати. Вскочил, держась за перекладину той рукой, которая не болела, стуча зубами, уставился на тело.  
Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать...  
Труп Мендеса в твоей койке. С передозом или просто сердце не выдержало, хрен знает, уже без разницы. С новым товаром в венах наверняка. И кто-то мог видеть, как ты сюда впёрся, когда он послал приказ явиться. И сколько уже времени прошло?..  
Блеск, Антье, просто блеск, охренительные перспективы.  
Он затравленно оглянулся, одновременно пытаясь подтянуть к себе штаны, валяющиеся на краю постели. При наклоне рука запульсировала сильнее, а Антье тут же перехватил надорванный пояс другой, замер, боясь согнуть локоть. Да что за дрянь? Может, он через пару часов тоже сдохнет, как Мендес, мало ли, с чего эта хрень начинается? Откуда у него вообще эта жесть?  
Потом, потом...  
Кое-как застегнув штаны, Антье быстро проверил дверь, чтоб была заперта. Хрен знает, у кого ещё есть код-карта, но лучше так.  
Единственное окно в комнате было забрано стальной автоматической ставней и выходило во внутреннюю часть клуба. Двери он побоялся. Он её даже запереть не сможет, если что, захочет кто войти после него - и сразу сложит два и два. Объясни потом его собакам, что так случайно получилось, да он сам как-то умер...  
В душевой, за туалетом, было ещё одно.  
Тоже слишком близко к выходу из клуба, но других вариантов он не видел.  
Рубашку найти не удалось, пришлось натягивать куртку прямо на голое тело. С больной рукой это было сложно, но он справился. Нашёл и куртку Мендеса, вытряхнул из кармана несколько карт и планшетник. Покосился на компьютерный блок, но всё-таки не рискнул. Мелкий планшетник он найдёт, куда сунуть и с чьей помощью вскрыть быстро, если это вообще возможно - а вот с целой домашней системой можно и засветиться. И никому не объяснишь, что боссу уже не нужно, а он, можно сказать, отработал собственной...  
Всё, хватит.  
Антье прислушался. Снаружи вроде послышались какие-то голоса, но хрен знает, чьи и по делу ли. Медлить в любом случае дальше было некуда.  
Стараясь больше не смотреть на неподвижное тело в койке, он быстро пробрался в душевую и, преодолевая снова навалившееся головокружение, вскарабкался прямо босиком на крышку стального туалета. Только бы окно можно было открыть. Пожалуйста, вашу мать.  
Пожалуйста.

Мендес был, как он понял уже сильно потом, тот ещё придурок.  
Но, в отличие от многих придурков разной степени опасности, которые появлялись в жизни Антье позже, Мендес сумел перед смертью преподать ему несколько хороших уроков. И если уроки про то, что ты позволяешь колоть себе в вену, с кем какие ведёшь дела, когда можно врать, а когда лучше не начинать - он мог бы получить и месяцем позже в любой момент, то слова про страх были особенными. Они въелись в нутро похлеще, чем кислотная смарт-краска в старые заводские перекрытия. Тебе всегда будет страшно, страшнее, чем многим, и тебе придётся с этим жить. Ты не избавишься от части себя, не отрежешь её так же легко, как состригаешь отросшие волосы, скребущие концами по шее и плечам. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать на самом деле - не позволить этому страху парализовать себя. Идти дальше - с ним. Или хотя бы не дать ему мешать себе совсем уж критически. Жизнь продолжается.  
Пока боишься - точно живёшь.

Сейчас он не сказал бы, что ему прямо страшно.  
Но нервно, мягко говоря, было, и весьма -  
люди Самьяра обычно договорённостей не нарушали без веского повода. По крайней мере, пока ты считался скорее их другом, чем наоборот.  
Антье торчал на краю пустынной площади уже скоро полчаса как. Под хрустящую короткую куртку время от времени пробирался промозглый ветер, очевидно намекая, что для долгих прогулок она не предназначена. Нахрена-то нацепил столько декоративных шмоток вместо одной нормальной? Как параноик себя повёл, что уж. Когда пришло сообщение от Аки, он едва поднял голову и разлепил глаза, а потом резко вскочил и, одной рукой набрасывая на сенсорной панели ответ, ломанулся в душ, чтобы прикинуть, чем стереть с лица отпечатавшуюся складку от спинки кресла, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, что у него есть из приличных шмоток, которые не будут выглядеть дико в такой ситуации.  
Ветра он, конечно, не учёл - но он и не рассчитывал того, что самьяровы ребята будут опаздывать на встречу, которую сами же и предложили, так нагло.  
Площадь перед бывшим полигоном какого-то из старых концернов в это время суток чаще всего пустовала. Нелегальные рынки оккупировали её стихийно, в разные дни, информация об этом обычно начинала циркулировать между заинтересованными за несколько суток до этого, но в тихое время между утром и полуднем этого не происходило уже пару лет. Было ли дело в военных беспилотниках, повадившихся прокладывать рандомные маршруты через ненаселённые части города, которых опасались организаторы - или просто в том, что местные предпочитали иметь свободные территории в оговорённое время для своих дел, Антье точно не знал. Может, и то, и другое. Может, авторы беспилотных маршрутов тоже в доле. Никогда не знаешь всех тропинок сразу.  
Очередной порыв ветра взлохматил ему волосы, закидывая спутавшиеся пряди в глаза и закрывая лицо, дёрнул висящую от ремня на штанах длинную серебристую ленту. Та издала едва слышный треск - не очень удобная модная игрушка, пришедшая на смену красивым сенсорным цепочкам, которые в прошлом году цепляли к пряжке и спускали почти до колена десятки, если не сотни выделывающихся детишек по всем самым дешёвым клубам.  
Откинув волосы с лица, Антье поймал на ветру ленту и раздражённо отбросил за бедро - именно в этот момент в двух шагах от него тормознула машина на колёсах ему по пояс высотой.  
Он вздрогнул.  
Затенённое стекло сзади опустилось, будто растаяв.  
\- Самьяр. - Антье попытался не выдать удивления, разглядев пассажира. - Привет?  
\- Садись, - коротко предложил тот.  
Верзила за рулём ткнул в сигнальник, открывающий дверцу рядом с ним.  
Поколебавшись - машина здорово напоминала смесь военного внедорожника и коробки с блестящими пластиковыми понтами из рекламных ссылок на порносайтах, хрен знает, чего они ещё туда вкорячили, когда сдавали её механикам, - но потом всё-таки кивнул и свалился на тёплое сиденье, тут же взяв небольшой рюкзак с футляром внутри себе на колени. Мягко захлопнувшаяся дверца прищемила немалый кусок свесившейся за ним ленты от его штанов, но та оказалась достаточно тонкой, чтобы электронике это могло помешать, а сам Антье не рискнул обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Едва ли Самьяр позвал его, чтобы спросить, удобно ли садиться в его новую тачку в модном прикиде.  
По крайней мере, здесь было теплее, чем на площади снаружи.  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что ты хочешь мне что-то предложить.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Ещё бы они до тебя не дошли. Мы когда с тобой договаривались? Я ведь сказал, что если Мара откажется, я найду тебе других поставщиков.  
\- У неё был хороший товар, - заметил Самьяр.  
\- Знаю. Но, раз так сложилось, может быть, этот понравится тебе больше. - Антье открыл сумку и достал пару футляр, выудил оттуда обе ампулы. - Гляди. Это пробная доза, за одну штуку три сотни. Лучше наличкой при следующей встрече, там заодно и договоримся.  
\- Гарантируешь качество, значит?  
Он проигнорировал насмешливый тон.  
\- Самьяр, я проверил, как эта штука работает. Не знаю уж, что там с седативным эффектом, но раны под неё заживают, как на собаке, без всяких проблем. На стае собак без всяких проблем. - Водитель взял у него обе ампулы и передал назад, а Антье добавил: - Мне сказали, что можно достать и концентрат посильнее этого. Три сотни - это так, познакомиться. Попробуйте поиграть с этой дурью, а потом назначь мне цену сам. От этого будет зависеть, сколько я смогу выбить для нас потом, если тебе понравится.  
\- Поставщики надёжные?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, я тебе скажу, что да - ты мне поверишь или как? Я не вижу причин включать параноика.  
Самьяр раздражённо повёл головой, но ампулы убрал. Снова поглядел на него через зеркальный экран наверху.  
\- Кстати, тут некоторые болтают, что ты опять придумал искать работу?  
\- Допустим? - Антье слегка прищурился, разглядывая его в отражении. - Ну, ты сам знаешь, посредничество - это так, для души. А на тему нормальной работы я вообще обычно открыт любым предложениям.  
Самьяр не стал уточнять, сколько денег и кому он задолжал на этот раз.  
\- У тебя ведь много знакомых из мелкоты, которая по клубам шляется? Нужны, кто помоложе и ещё не сторчался совсем.  
\- Охренительно конкретно выражаешься, - помолчав, заметил Антье. - На кого работать?  
\- Один мой друг ищет людей. Конкретных людей, которым лучше приходить не по объявлениям в сети.  
\- Зачем?  
Самьяр посмотрел на него исподлобья. Плохой знак, это уже раздражение.  
\- Я говорю за то, что за работу могу предложить тебе. Нахер они ему - не твоё дело. Тебе будут платить не за вопросы.  
\- За информацию?  
\- За отбор по нужным параметрам. За то, чтобы не слишком ломались. За то, чтобы об этом не трепались потом, где не нужно.  
Антье молчал ещё пару секунд, соображая.  
\- По каким параметрам, Самьяр?  
\- Подпишешься - тебе скажут, не старше какого возраста и что должно быть со здоровьем.  
\- А я это как должен узнавать?  
\- Твоё дело. - Самьяр посмотрел на него пустыми глазами, и Антье не очень понравился этот взгляд. - Я знаю, что ты трахался с половиной тех, кого зовёшь друзьями, и с третью тех, кто тебя так больше не зовёт. Разребёшься.  
Он фыркнул, посмотрев вперёд.  
Водитель держал руку на панели, безразличо разглядывая продуваемую всеми ветрами площадь снаружи.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне окрутить горстку малолеток и тихо сдать их потом твоему знакомому, - проговорил он наконец. - В рабство, в бордель, на органы... Я правильно тебя понял?  
\- За неплохие деньги. Для тебя вообще шикарные.  
Он положил ладонь на пряжку ремня, на секунду сжав зубы.  
\- Извини. Я не возьмусь.  
\- Я не всякому предлагаю такие деньги.  
Это было мило, с учётом того, что суммы он так и не назвал.  
\- Нет. Слушай, мне пора.  
\- Брезгуешь руки марать? - с плохо скрытой угрозой проговорил Самьяр. - Ты толкал этим малолеткам дурь, на которую они зарабатывали, валяясь под какой-нибудь сукой с деньгами и оружием. Они всё равно окажутся в лучшем случае там же, где сейчас ты. Большинство - ещё ниже.  
\- Это другое. Я мудак, само собой, но пока ещё не настолько конченный. Спасибо, но...  
Он взялся за рукоятку, утопленную в двери, и Самьяр щёлкнул пальцами водителю.  
Тот одним движением вдавил клавишу блокировки - но Антье успел первым.  
Он вжал мелкую острую кнопку на пряжке на полсекунды раньше, и по серебристой ленте прокатился направленный разряд.  
Дешёвая лента ещё и в пальцы саданула, но своё дело сделала - электроника дверцы и части приводного блока замкнулась, не давая сигналу заблокировать всю машину, и Антье навалился на дверь, распахивая её и почти вываливаясь из машины и тут же отбегая в сторону переулка.  
Остановился в нескольких шагах, переводя дыхание.  
Водитель смотрел на него с молчаливой яростью, сжимая оружие на колене - но заговорил со своего сиденья Самьяр.  
\- Ты сломал мне машину.  
\- Прости, - бросил он, сжимая пальцами ремень рюкзака до боли в суставах. - Я оплачу тебе ремонт, как будут деньги.  
\- Ты. Понимаешь, что по краю ходишь?  
\- Не считай меня дебилом, а? Я болтать не буду, мне голова ещё нужна. Просто не впутывай меня в эти ваши дела.  
Самьяр смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, и Антье чувствовал, как сердце мерзко колотится, по ощущениям, под самое горло.  
\- Если твой товар окажется дрянью, ты мне не только за ремонт заплатишь.  
\- Договорились, - выдавил он из себя, сглотнув.  
Несколько долгих секунд Самьяр буравил его взглядом, а потом сделал знак водителю - и тот вручную захлопнул дверцу.  
Если они сейчас всё-таки решат, что наигрались с ним достаточно, или что дело слишком серьёзное, в принципе, никто не помешает им выстрелить прямо через стекло. Всё равно тачку в мелкий ремонт тащить...  
Машина плавно двинулась с места.  
Только когда она отъехала на достаточное расстояние, Антье рискнул повернуться к площади спиной и быстро зашагал через переулок прочь.  
Выстрела так и не прозвучало.


End file.
